On the Sword's Edge, Chap3
by DragonAngel18
Summary: Read the others frist!


"For the moment however, I have to meet a friend. I shall be back before dark." she hugged him and headed for the door.

"Be careful Liadan. . ." Will replied as she headed out of the door and shut it. As she headed down the gravel pathway she noticed more and more how much cleaner the town had become. Before the streets were rat-infested and plague had just begun to show itself among the people. Now people were happy, healthy, plump, and definitely multiplying. She laughed silently at how many kids she had seen just from walking down one street. As she hit the wealthier side of town she noticed bigger houses that were definitely well-crafted. She loved that each house had its own unique shape to it.

Most of the houses looked as if they had been there a while, each with its own story to tell. She resolved to herself that when she settled down, she would have a huge house and she would write the story, not listen to someone else's. She found the rows of stores when she turned the corner. Satisfied with her exploration, she began to look for the pub that she was sure to find her friend in. As Liadan walked down the street, she saw to her left the most beautiful gowns in the windows. Temptation took her, and she entered the store.

She was surrounded by these beautiful, ornate gowns of many different colors. She had no idea where to start in the shop. Liadan decided to work her way around in a circle. Each gown was different. She immediately turned away from the dresses with puffy sleeves, for she usually despised the courtiers who wore them. Her eye immediately shot to one dress towards the back of the store. It was a bluish green and it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It had gold seams outlining the sleeve cuffs and the waist. It also outlined the bottom of the dress. She looked and saw no other like it. She prayed it was in her size.

The owner of the shop helped her behind a wooden partition to try the gown on. As she came out the seamstress next to the owner gasped in delight. "It's beautiful darling! I could picture no one who would look better in it! Many courtiers spied that dress and tried to fit their large bodies into it and none had succeeded. The dress must have wanted you as its owner." Liadan smiled at the compliment. She was grateful that the dress had waited for her in its own way.

"Its just so beautiful, I must have it!" Liadan examined herself in a mirror again as she paid for it. The darker colors brought out her light blue eyes. Her eyes must have adjusted from the ice blue to warmer tones when she had walked around town. She let down her flowing brown hair and determined once again she had to have this dress. Liadan decided to leave the store in her dress instead of carrying it. She gave her weather-worn dress to a beggar in the street as well as enough coins to buy her and two other people a meal. As Liadan strolled down the path toward another wealthier part of town, she noticed more people look her way and actually give her respect.

_Figures I have to look rich too get respect. That is so typical of these people. Why can't people change and be different? One of the many reasons I prefer the ocean to the noble life._ No one yet knew of that dark secret. She thanked the lord they didn't and forced it out of her head, determined to enjoy the day. She spotted a tavern and walked in. As soon as she stepped in she could tell this wasn't the best spot to be. Men seemed to fill what must have been every corner of the room. She felt their eyes boring holes in her and not just her head. Immediately she felt uneasy. She turned to leave as one of them grabbed her arm.

"Where ya goin' so fast gurlie?" she turned to find a scruffy man who hadn't showered in days giving her a crooked grin. She was utterly repulsed. She bit her lip, tried to control her gag reflex, and tried to pull her arm out of the man's grip.

"I must have stumbled into the wrong tavern, please forgive my intrusion for I'll be on my way." She skirted to the door as fast as she could, feeling incredibly uneasy. The man grabbed her arm yet again and started to bring his other hand to places he shouldn't have.

"Sir, kindly keep your hands to yourself, let go, and return to your business as I will to mine." She was in no mood for a groping drunk. She felt anger rising in herself. She tried to be polite, she was trying to be a lady about this, yet this man was obviously too stupid to get the hint. He shook his head no and put his other hand to her waist.

Inflamed, Liadan punched him, and shouted an insult at him. Knowing that over half of the tavern was probably friends with him, she charged out the door without making it look like a retreat. When she was out of the tavern she ran a couple houses and hid in a side street. She hid just in time for she heard the tavern door fly open and the angry man growl in the street. She smirked for not only was he 'disgraced' by a woman, he could not do a thing about it.

After she was sure no one would come back out to look for her, she hurried down the street. Luckily, she found Ferrin outside a tavern just about to leave. "Ferrin!"

Ferrin turned her head but paled as she looked at Liadan. She had no clue why Ferrin's face suddenly went ashen till Liadan had an instinct to duck. She immediately shot towards the ground and avoided a swing from a drunk. _What is wrong with people today?_ She turned around to find that it was some random person from a different tavern. The man swung again, holding a stick. This time Liadan grabbed the stick, and twisted it in a circle till the man let go. The drunken man fell back on his bottom and immediately dozed off.

"You would _not_ believe the night I have had!" Liadan was exasperated. "I'm sorry Ferrin, I was going to have a drink with you and catch up but I have run into so many problems I'm just exhausted from it all!" Liadan felt like plopping down next to the man on the gravel and relaxing, her legs aching with hurt.

"I totally understand. I have been running around all day and I have to get Damian back to his house." She nodded her head at the man next to her who was resting on her shoulders for support.

Damian looked up when he heard his name and stared at Liadan. "You are v-very pre-t-t-y." Liadan giggled at his slurred speech and thanked him.

"C'mon Liadan, you can hitch a ride back to Will's in our carriage." Liadan thanked Ferrin immensely and then climbed in. She almost dozed off when Ferrin told her that they were there. Liadan thanked Ferrin again and promised to see her tomorrow, no excuses.

When Liadan stepped out of the carriage, she noticed that it was just before dusk. She waved as the carriage disappeared down the street and then she stood there, taking in the fresh night air. It smelled sweet yet another smell was mixed in with it that she could not place. She stared at the beautiful sun going down. After a while, Liadan sighed and strode into the shop.

Will took one look at her and knew she over-did it. He laughed and said "Come here". Liadan smiled as Will put her into a comfy chair, gave her a blanket, and handed her some food. She felt entirely better after eating and warming up by the fire.

"Well I certainly had an interesting day to say the least." She explained all the events carefully to him. She was unsure of whether or not to tell him about the drunk but she figured Will would understand and she told him anyways. In the end he gave a small chuckle.

"I'm surprised you didn't use your sword on him." He laughed amused.

"Honestly Will, as if I don't draw enough attention as it is, lets just add a sword on to me. I'm sure the tavern owner sees noble women with swords every day." Will grinned mischievously.

"So you think you know how to use a sword eh?" he laughed at her challenging expression on her face.

"I know how to use one just fine, but I will wait on your challenge till you have more time. From the looks of it you are swamped in your work." She gave a sympathetic look to Will as she saw his desk now piled high with orders.

"Unfortunately it is true, I have had many orders today that need to be fulfilled. I'm sorry we cannot catch up right away."

"It is no problem at all. If I can be of help, ask me. For now though, exhaustion has swept me." She stretched and yawned, her tired feet complaining.

"My bed is in the back, I shall be working through the night so I will have no use for it." Will nodded his head towards a corner that contained a small room. Liadan smiled, thanked Will with a huge hug, and said goodnight. As she walked to the back room she noticed Will start to work. She stepped through the door and found a small room with a tiny dresser in the corner._ He lives here? I can see my wealth providing him with much more. I had no idea he was living like this. His boss must take most of Will's profit._ She tidied up the room as best she could, silently laughing at Will's mess. After a while, she fell down on his bed, and stared up out the window at the night sky. The stars were blazing a beautiful white, and them seemed to wink at her in the sky. A smile crept across her face and thoughts started racing through her mind.

She thought of the previous governor, and wondered what had happened to him. Will had been remiss about those details. She thought of her parents, who had never really told her who she was or if she had other family. With those thoughts, loneliness spread like a wave over her. She felt alone deep down inside, even though she had Will. She felt like part of her was still missing, rather lost, out there somewhere. Tired of these feelings and thoughts, she closed her eyes and let sleep and wariness overtake her.


End file.
